


Leader's Responsibility

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji's got to pay for the team's equipment somehow. Dojima finds out and he isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader's Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=10235511#t10235511) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I'd really like to see a fill in which Souji is the one whoring himself out for investigative team funds, unknown to all the other members, and then Dojima finds out about it somehow._
> 
> _I'm partial to the DojimaSouji pairing, but the writeranon can go with whatever pairing they like~_

Souji liked Gekkoukan High students the best. Less chance of being caught than if he'd gone with boys from his own school and these guys always had money burning a hole in their pockets. Once word got around that some Yasogami High student was willing to suck dick for a couple thousand yen, Souji's schedule filled up quick.

There were two of them this time, both in their third year. Souji recognized one and bit his tongue as he followed them into the elevator of the love hotel. He hated this guy; he'd serviced him twice before and he was rude as shit, pulling Souji's hair and thrusting too hard. Turning him down wasn't an option, though, not today. He paid well – Souji purposely charged him more to make up for the hassle – and since Yukiko's fan snapped in their last fight he needed the money worse than ever.

The other one was new and kept his eyes on the floor, trying his best to ignore Souji. Souji eyed him sideways and tightened his grip on his bag. With that hair and the shape of his face, he kind of looked like Yosuke.

"Same rate as last time?" Rude Ass said when they were locked in the room.

Souji headed towards the bathroom and closed the door most of the way so he could change. "If you're going to do the same then sure. What about your friend?"

"He's going to do it in your mouth, right, man?"

"Y-yeah, sure…"

He hadn't expected any different. Really, he thought he liked it better when they came in his mouth. Less mess to clean up and he didn't have to worry about poor aim.

He'd gone into the bathroom in his casual clothes and came out in his school uniform. Rude Ass grinned and stepped forward, passing Souji the money. He put his pocket as he knelt down.

"You look good, Yasogami."

Talk, talk, talk; the guy liked to run his mouth. Souji didn't say anything, just undid his belt and tugged his briefs down. He was hard and dripping, turned on by the uniform he'd told Souji to bring. Good, maybe it'd be short this time.

There was already a hand in his hair. The guy thrust forward and Souji dodged it, hid his annoyance by sucking his balls and working his mouth up, getting him nice and wet.

"Fuck, Yasogami, you're good at this. Is the whole school full of cocksuckers like you? Got any friends you can bring along next time?"

Souji thought of Yosuke on his knees, an unwashed dick on his mouth as he was degraded by this fucker, and jerked away. "Don't talk about my friends. If you say something about them again, I'll bite you."

"Bite me and I'll beat the shit out of you."

"I'd like to see you try when you're on the ground bleeding."

The Yosuke lookalike squirmed on the bed and Souji forced himself to relax, took a deep breath and went back to work. He wasn't usually this tense, could just block all the nonsense out and get it over with. He blamed the new guy. Having him there made Souji think of Yosuke and how he'd react to seeing his partner on his knees in some cheap hotel, sucking some loser off for their equipment money. He wouldn't think Souji was so special then.

Souji didn't usually get sick doing this but for a moment his stomach twisted and he worried he was going to throw up.

"Something wrong?" Rude Ass pulled his hair and pushed in deeper.

Souji moaned and did his best to look into it because this guy always finished faster when Souji acted like he was enjoying the whole thing.

"Just too much for you, huh?" Rude Ass closed his eyes and groaned. "Bet you can't get cock like this where you're from."

 _Yeah, because we wash ourselves._ Souji pushed the thought away. He wasn't going to let this loser ruin his day. Pulling back and mouthing the head, he glanced over and caught the eye of the boy on the bed. His face was red and he rubbed himself discreetly with one hand. Souji worked his mouth harder, rolled his eyes like this was the best thing in the world, and made obscene noises, suddenly overcome by the desire to tease this boy. Seeing him hot and bothered got Souji worked up and he thought of—he wasn't sure what he thought of, really. Of Yosuke sitting there instead, getting hard watching Souji, rubbing himself and biting his lip, eyes wide.

The thought was so appealing that Souji almost forgot what he was doing until Rude Ass pushed in deep and came without warning. "Take it all, Yasogami, show me what they teach you at that backwater school."

Souji coughed, swallowed, and hated the idiot enough that he couldn't pretend to enjoy it. When he pulled out, pausing to run his dick over Souji's face, Souji leaned over and coughed, stomach churning.

"Hey, are you—is he okay?"

"He's fine." Rude Ass poked him with his toe. "Right?"

"I'm fine," Souji agreed and straightened up. The faster he got this over with the faster he could clean himself up, forget about it, and go home. Maybe he'd fish or wash himself in the river. He looked at the boy on the bed. "You want me to come over to you or what?"

"It's better when you're standing up," Rude Ass said. "Easier to get in his throat."

The Yosuke lookalike didn't look tempted by that idea. He twisted his hands in the covers and avoided looking at Souji. "Can you come over here?"

"What are you asking him for? You bought his time, order him around some."

 _You're done,_ Souji wanted to say. _Stop talking already; I don't want to hear your voice anymore._ Instead, he settled between the boy's legs and pulled his dick out. He was hard too but it didn't bother Souji like Rude Ass's erection had.

Speaking of him, Rude Ass went into the bathroom to clean up. Souji took the opportunity to catch his new client's eye as he licked the precome off his head. The boy blushed and Souji trailed his tongue down to his balls, watching him the whole time, before sliding back up and taking him into his mouth.

Souji didn't like doing this – not really – but it wasn't all bad all the time. Some of the guys were grateful and some, like the boy in front of him, were awkward and eager, unsure of what to do. Souji liked them best because they were rarely jerks, liked this one best because he could fool himself into thinking this was someone he actually wanted to go down on. The angle bought attention to his hair, hid his face, and Souji teased him with his tongue and hands, let out little whimpers that made the boy's breath hitch.

"Huh, he's into you, isn't he?" Ruse Ass was back and sounding jealous, but money only went so far. Souji could only fake so much with him.

Sucking off this kid, with his nerves and embarrassment, was like doing it with Yosuke except Yosuke wouldn't have to pay him, would just have to look and Souji would drop like a brick. He'd do it on his futon and tell Yosuke he didn't need to hide porn, not when he had thoughts of Yosuke to keep him occupied; he'd take him in the restroom stall at lunch, legs knocking together because there was only so much space, mouths glued together; he'd rut against him on the floodplains at night and Yosuke would blush and moan and call him partner—

The lookalike didn't last long. He groaned when he came, and Souji dug his nails into his thighs as he swallowed, eyes shut tight because he could almost trick himself, almost convince himself that he was somewhere else. Didn't work; a moment later he was pulling back and opening his eyes to look at a stranger fumbling with crumbled yen.

"Here, you were—thanks."

Souji's mouth quirked in something not quite a smile as he took the money. He was suddenly tired of this boy and wished he hadn't teased him, tired of doing this week after week. Thoughts of Yosuke had him hard and he hated being hard in front of these Gekkoukan students who made him wear his uniform so they could get off to the idea of a Yasogami kid on his knees.

"Same time next week?" Rude Ass asked as they moved towards the door.

"Maybe." Souji wiped his mouth on his hand.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a maybe," Souji repeated, voice tight. "I might be here and I might not. Show up and you'll find out."

"Get off your high horse, Yasogami," he said. "You just sucked two guys' dicks like a bitch and you're hard as shit. You're not fooling anyone."

Souji stared at the wall as the door shut behind them. After checking to make sure it was locked, he went into the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet. "I'm not hard because your damn dick was in my mouth," he muttered. He'd just shoved one hand down his pants when his phone rang. He picked it up automatically. "Hello?"

"Hey, partner, where the hell are you?"

Souji closed his eyes. Of course it'd be Yosuke. "Out of town. I had something to take care of."

"When are you coming back? I was hoping we could hang out today."

His dick throbbed in his hand, Yosuke's voice going straight to it. Souji knew it was wrong but he started moving his hand anyway, told himself it didn't matter. He was allowed his one thing, this one pleasant moment. "I'd like that. I'm—I'll be heading out in just a few minutes. Where should I meet you?"

"Junes, I guess. I'll be loitering around the lobby to stay out of the rain."

"Okay." Souji thought of Yosuke in that Junes apron, of it covering his head while he went down on him. He stifled a moan, already close to climaxing. "Let me go and I'll head out."

"Alright, see you soon."

Souji hung up and came hunched over, guilt and shame battling with the pleasure of orgasm. The negative emotions won out. He felt like dirt, using Yosuke like that. He wasn't worthy of being called partner, of the others calling him leader.

He vomited into the toilet until his stomach was sore, eyes shut, unwilling to see what was coming out of him and equally unwilling to keep the students' mess in his body. He didn't open them until he'd flushed it all away and then he got his toothbrush out of his bag and brushed his teeth until his gums ached, washed his face, and changed out of his uniform. He felt better, a little, was already starting to push the encounter to the back of his mind. He'd meet up with Yosuke and buy him those new wrenches he'd been eyeing while he picked up Yukiko's fan. He didn't need them but it'd make him happy and Souji wouldn't feel so guilty about jerking off to his voice.

There was a knock on the door while he did up his last button. Souji frowned and checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure he looked composed before going to stand in front of the door. "Who's there?"

"Gekkoukan kid," the stranger said. "I heard I could get something good in here."

That damn Rude Ass had probably sent someone up to bother him. "I'm not doing that. Go away."

"Come on." He sounded desperate. "Five minutes and I'll pay you double what you're used to."

Souji hesitated. Double meant he could skip coming back next week and hang with his friends. "Fine, come in."

Only, when he opened the door, there was no student. There was guy alright, but he scuttled away the second he saw Souji and Souji's heart went to his throat because Dojima was glaring down at him.

"Heard there'd been some Yasogami student pulling tricks here," he said. "I didn't think—didn't begin to imagine when you left this morning that you'd be—"

Oh god. Oh fuck, fuck, _dammit_. Souji wanted to slam the door but he couldn't move, arms frozen, legs frozen, brain stalled out.

"This is what you've been doing lately? Whoring yourself out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Souji said but he knew it was useless.

"Don't play games with me." Dojima pushed into the room, slammed the door. "Why do you do it? The money? The thrill? Do you want to be fucked that damn badly?"

"I don't let them fuck me," Souji said sharply, remembering when he'd first started and some dumb first year had tried to kiss him. "It's just blowjobs."

"That makes it alright then?" Dojima sat on the bed and tried to stare him down, but Souji didn't blink because all these stupid encounters didn't mean anything and he'd do whatever he had to in order to make sure his team had what they needed.

When he didn't answer, Dojima took off his belt and released his cock, opened his wallet to throw a wad of cash onto the floor. "How much to fuck you?"

"You can't afford it," Souji said, moving to kneel, suddenly too tired to care that this was his uncle. For a moment he thought Dojima was going to grab him and do it anyway, drill into him mercilessly, but instead he stood, wound a hand in Souji's hair, and fucked his mouth. Souji put his hands on his hips but he couldn't slow him down, couldn't do anything but close his eyes and let his mouth be used while Dojima spouted filth at him, called him a slut and a whore and a worthless bastard. When he came, he pulled out and spent himself all over Souji's face and clothes, and Souji shrieked and fought him because he'd just cleaned up and now he was going to have to change again, he was going to be late meeting Yosuke and Dojima had no idea what he was talking about, _let go of me you bastard_ —

Dojima slapped him hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor, straddled his waist and did it again until Souji's ears rang and he could barely breathe. "This," he said, "is nothing. What if one of those boys you blew got rough, brought his friends? You can't fight me and I'm one person. They'd have a field day with you, Souji, leave you bleeding and used and what would I be able to do, not knowing where you were?"

Souji gasped for breath, tears running down his face. Dojima covered his eyes and exhaled heavily. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and home. You can't do this again, do you hear me? Screw the legality of it; it's too dangerous."

"Go away."

"Souji—"

" _Get away from me_. I'll take the train. I'll walk. Just leave." Souji wasn't mad at him because of what he did, he was mad because he was right, but Souji didn't have any other choice, there was no other way to make the money his friends needed.

Dojima left without another word, and Souji rolled off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom to clean up. He threw up again and had to change back into his school uniform because he couldn't get the stains out of his shirt. He collected the money Dojima left and texted Yosuke to let him know he'd be late.

He was done with Gekkoukan. Maybe he'd work Yasogami, but then his friends were sure to find out and they'd hate him. Dojima was right; he should stop altogether because he'd be no use to the team if something happened to him. But what else could he do? Money didn't grow on trees and even with the fox's discount he still needed a ton of it for their equipment, more than he could make working part-time. The more he thought about it, the more the only other option seemed to ask his friends for help and what kind of leader would he be if he had to do that?

Exhausted, he gathered his things and headed home. It was Sunday. He had a week to figure this out, decide what to do. He'd think about it later. Now, he desperately wanted to go home and spend a few hours with his friends who didn't know what he was doing, who called him Souji instead of Yasogami, and who he'd do anything for.

He'd figure it out somehow.


End file.
